Poems
by Littlebluefoxx
Summary: Some poems i wrote
SLASHES ON THE WRIST

1, 2, 3, 4, 5,

Slashes on the wrist,

6, 7, 8, 9, 10,

More to go,

The blood pours out,

You start to get dizzy,

All 10 slashes on the wrist,

You feel death getting closer,

Closer and closer it gets,

You look around but can't see anything,

You feel people around you,

But can't tell who it is,

You are being lifted into darkness,

Higher and higher you go,

You here alarms going off,

You know people are trying to bring you back,

One side is light,

But the other is darkness,

You choose but can't choose,

Darkness or light,

Salvation or damnation,

Choose fast,

You are being pulled back down to earth,

Choose, choose,

Too late they brought you back,

Well try again next time.

WIND 

I feel the wind,

Blowing, moving,

I am all alone,

Feeling the wind as my only companion,

I lay on the grass,

While people play,

I feel the wind,

I walk around town,

When people are near me,

But all I feel in the wind on my face.

DEATH

Death is near,

Death grows closer to you,

It breaths your last breath,

It chews you last meal,

It sleeps your last dream,

It is near,

You feel it creeping near you,

You hide but it finds you,

You will never be able to escape,

Death is always near.

DEATH AT IT'S WORST AND BEST

One sad thing is never seeing someone that is alive again,

Death,

Death,

Death,

Death is one thing that links you to the afterlife,

You go to heaven or hell,

Salvation or damnation,

You will always be lonely,

But death is around the corner,

One thing about death is that it never leaves your side,

You can always count on him being your best friend,

Death never leaves your side.

THE DARKER SIDE OF ME AND YOU

Hiding, hiding, hiding,

It's what they do,

The darker side of your soul,

Darker and darker it gets,

Waiting and waiting,

Till at some point in time you let it all out,

It kills and kills,

You die a slow and pitiful death till it all comes out.

LOVING YOU

Searching and searching,

I search for you,

The one I love,

The one I care for,

Before I die,

I want to see you,

Before I die I want you to know,

I will always love you,

Even in hell,

No one can take that away from you,

Or from me,

Goodbye my one and only love.

MOLESTED

He touches me,

He feels me,

I cut and cut,

To get rid of the pain,

He touches and feels me,

I will never let this go,

It's burned in my mind,

I built walls,

That will never come down,

No one can now get to me,

No one can touch me again,

I will never be able to let someone in again.

DEMON

Every one has one,

Every one needs one,

Every one will turn into one,

No one is safe from them,

No one is safe,

They come in groups of 100's,

They come to take over you,

You love it,

The feelings they give you,

Every one has one,

Every one needs one,

They are the demons of you and me.

RAINING

It rains when I want you,

It rains when I need you,

I cry when it rains,

You left me,

You left me to rot,

I am dieing from the inside out,

I want you,

I need you,

Please come back to me,

Don't leave me alone,

I hate being alone,

Some one please save me,

Save me from myself,

Come see my tears,

Come when it rains,

That is when I need you the most.

CHAINED UP

Cold metal,

Linked up,

The shackles on me,

I can't escape,

I try but to no use,

I need to get away,

Please let me go,

I never did anything wrong,

Pulling and pulling,

I try to get away,

But I will always be chained,

By every thing I will always be chained.

ALONE

Every where I look I am alone,

Every where I am I am alone,

I look every where but no one here's my pleas,

No one will come to rescue me from my loneliness,

No one will come,

I will always be alone.

NO NEXT TIME

The last time I watch a movie,

The last time I see your face,

The last thing I see,

I hope it will be you,

In the last thing I do.

THE ONE I COULDN'T PROTECT

I tried to,

With all my might,

But in the end I failed,

I failed you and everyone else,

I tried to protect you,

And failed in the process,

My love my only love,

In the next life I promise I will protect you no matter what.

EMPTY EYES

Nothing shows in those beautiful eyes,

Nothing shows,

I look and I look,

But nothing can be seen,

In the beautiful eyes of yours,

You've been through a lot,

I tried to be there,

But in the end,

Your eyes are all empty.

WANTED OR NEEDED

I don't want to be wanted,

I want to be needed,

Don't tell me you want me around,

Tell me that you needed me around,

To be wanted,

Or needed,

Which one do you want,

Which one do you need,

Tell me because I will listen,

No matter what,

I will listen to what you have to say,

I will listen.

SEEK

You look and look,

But can't find what you're looking for,

You look up,

You look down,

But still you can't find,

You call but no one hears you,

Your running,

And still can't find,

No one is around you to help,

You are all alone,

Till you find all the pieces to your heart.

SILENT KILL

You can't hear it,

But it can hear you,

A shadow on the wind,

You can't see it,

But it can see you,

You pray someone will save you,

But no one can hear you,

You cry and beg,

But it doesn't work,

You will be dead by morning.

SCARED

Shaking and shivering,

Crying and begging,

To truly be scared is an art,

Everyone is different,

But something's stay the same,

Everyone gets scared,

No one doesn't,

But in the end people will die,

Of being scared.

LOVEING YOU

I try to get close to you,

But you start to hate me,

I start to love you,

But you start to push me away,

I try to talk to you,

But you pull away,

And that won't stop me from loving you from far away.

I CAN HERE THE WINDS PLEAS

I can hear the winds pleas,

Crying to be let go,

I try to respond,

But it keeps slipping through my fingers,

But I know it will hear my voice,

Reaching to the sky,

The wind will finally be let free,

To roam as it pleases,

Now you are free.

SWORDS

They can cut,

They can shred,

But can they cut the bonds between people,

The bonds of love,

No,

The bonds of hate,

Yes,

The bonds sadness,

Most definitely,

But can the killing ever satisfy you,

Never,

Everyone needs something more than the sharpness of a sword.

SISTERS

They were with you when you cried,

They were with you when you were mad,

They were with you when you first fell in love,

And they will always be with you,

Forever and ever they are with you.

THIS IS ME

It has always been me in fights,

It has been me when someone got hurt,

It was me that was hurt by everyone,

It has always been me,

I was never someone else,

But you can't see that,

But that is okay,

I will never change,

So you have another chance to see the real me.

WAR

Kill,

Kill,

Killing is all you can do,

No talking,

No surrender,

Just killing,

Is all war is,

No more parents,

No more siblings,

No more anybody,

Everyone is consumed by war,

No going back.

BETRAYEL

I loved you,

But you didn't love me back,

You cheated,

And I thought you cared,

You never let me down before,

But now you do,

Don't leave me,

Please don't leave me,

But this is goodbye,

Forever,

And I will still love you,

And never leave you,

So goodbye forever.

YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE

You died,

Why did you leave me?

I am all alone,

You shouldn't have left,

Please I want you back,

But I know I will never see you again,

But where ever you are,

Don't forget me,

I will always love you.

FORGOTTEN

Where is everyone,

I am all alone,

I can't find anyone here,

Please help me,

Don't let me be alone anymore,

But no one is coming,

I am all alone.

UNDER THE MOONLIGHT

I see your beauty,

Under the moon lit night,

I see you crying,

Under the moon lit night,

You run from all things,

Under the moon lit night,

But don't worry I will keep you safe,

Under the moon lit night.

WAITING

Where are you,

I can't find you,

So I will wait for you,

I will wait for you here,

When you come I will still love you,

So please come to me,

I am waiting.

SADNESS

Where are you,

I need you,

Please come and save me,

You where not there when I needed you most,

I am all alone,

Please where are you,

Why are you torturing me like this,

And doing what ever it takes in you heart,

To leave me behind.

LEFT ALONE

You left me,

You're gone,

I am all alone,

Sitting here crying,

Waiting for you to come back,

Were did you go,

Why am I still here,

I waited for you,

But you didn't come back,

So why haven't I gone home,

I can't walk,

Please come back to me,

I will wait for you,

Till the day I die,

I will wait for you here.

LIFE

Sad,

Mad,

Happy,

All part of life,

Despair,

No one goes without something bad happening,

But happiness rules all.

LOVE

You will always be in my heart,

As I will be in yours,

Even though I am on my death bed,

I will never stop loving you,

As you will not stop loving me,

We are connected through our love,

Even in death no one can take my memories from me,

I will always love you.

DEATH IS RULER

I was directed by death

To the east,

So I might see the bloody rivers,

To the west,

So I might see the tears running from every person,

To the south,

So I might see the gravestones lined up,

To the north,

So I might see the angered living planning for revenge,

To the earth,

For war to consume all,

To the sky,

For hell to freeze over.

BLOOD

The blood that flows through our veins runs black as night,

Our thoughts are only of killing,

As the saying goes kill or be killed,

The blood pumps a bit darker every time you kill,

Soon you are consumed,

And death will rule all.

EXISTING LOVE

Does love ever exist?

The devotion that is above all others,

The hearts that break,

The love that mends,

True love that lasts,

No love that destroys,

Can love fix people?

Then if love exists,

Let it mend me.

ELEMENTS

I was directed by the elements

To the East,

So I might have the strength of the Earth;

To the South,

So I might have the grace of water;

To the West,

So I might have the wisdom of the wind;

To the North,

So I might have the ferocity of fire;

To the Earth,

For the beauty of life;

To the Sky,

For death to be but a shadow.

RAIN

I was standing outside,

The rain wiping my tears away,

I was being beaten by my husband,

Bruises left and right,

A rib broken here and there,

I was getting sick and tired of him,

But what can a girl do but to let it continue,

But I was not your average everyday girl,

I can fight back,

The horrible yet fun thoughts running through my mind,

The blood that I can see running through my hands,

The satisfaction of him being hurt and not me,

Revenge would and will feel so good,

Now time to put the plan into action.

Everything lives

Everything dies

The question is when and why

The pain everyone goes through

The lives that are ruined

The question is what and how

We all change

Change with the wind

Change with the fire

The life blood that flows

Everything lives

Everything dies

The question is when and why

Tell tale heart

The heart hides many things

The mind helps keep them locked up

1 by 1 they come undone

Guilt eating all

The kill you made

The brutality of what happened

You loved but your blood was running cold

The eye sees everything

So you wait by the door till the time comes to strike

Walking side by side

Trying to find the light

But all we could find was a small metal room

Once in side

We hold each other's hand

Making sure the other is still there

The rain falls down

From a small hole in the ceiling

The next thing we know

Is everything is so warm

But we are still together

Till time spills over in the end


End file.
